<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sky is Gray by This_isnt_my_real_name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160786">The Sky is Gray</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name'>This_isnt_my_real_name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Toby Smith | Tubbo, Angst, Angst and Feels, Apathetic Tommyinnit, Arguing, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Don't have to read the other parts of the series, Flowers, Friendship, Gen, Language of Flowers, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Post Festival arc, RIP, Sad Ending, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, Tommyinnit needs a hug, Tubbo finally loses it, Tubbo needs a hug, based on an animatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p> "I hate you," Tubbo's voice shook with anger.</p>
  <p>Hunching over himself, Tommy laughed.</p>
  <p>"Big T," his voice filled with glee, "didn't your mother ever tell you that hate is a strong word." </p>
</blockquote>Tubbo is pissed and Tommy isn't helping.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sky is Gray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Two boys sat in the middle of a flower field, a music disk playing on repeat played in the background.</p><p>"Hey, Tommy?" Tubbo watched as the sun started to set, hands playing with a white carnation.</p><p>
  <em>(Tommy hummed, not taking his eyes away from the setting sun. In his hands was a poppy, the red contrasting the many white carnations around him.)</em>
</p><p>"Are you happy?" Tubbo finally looked away from the sun, eyes watering from staring at the sun too long. He looked down towards his hands, hands fidgeting with the white carnation, as it turned brown and black the more he picked on it.</p><p>
  <em>(Tommy didn't look away from the sun as he gave his answer. "Not really." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He leans on a slab of stone.)</em>
</p><p>Tubbo stayed quiet. </p><p>The white carnation fell apart.</p><p>"I <b>hate</b> you," he finally spoke, voice shaking with anger.</p><p>
  <em>(Hunching over himself, Tommy laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Big T," his voice filled with glee, "didn't your mother ever tell you that hate is a strong word." </em>
</p><p><em> "At least tell me </em> why <em> you hate me." He looked at the sun once again; A small grin adorned his face. The poppy in his hand seemed to glow a bright red.)</em></p><p>"You're a <b>fucking</b> liar," Tubbo seethes, shoulders shaking. His hands grab a fistful of the flowers around him.</p><p>
  <em>(Tommy gasps, dramatically putting a hand over his chest - he let's go of the poppy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I, Tommyinnit, would never lie. They call me Tommytrusty for a reason, Tubbo." He tuts, puffing out his chest.)</em>
</p><p>Finally losing his composure, Tubbo screams. </p><p>He abruptly stands up, meanwhile on his way up he grabs a handful of those bright <em> fucking </em> flowers, and <b>pulls</b>. He pulls until the roots aren't connected to the ground no more, never to be attached again.</p><p>And he throws them.</p><p>Rinse and repeat until his hands are red with tiny gashes on them. </p><p>
  <em>(Tommy watches, smile slipping, not intervening in his best friend's tantrum.)</em>
</p><p>Tubbo heaves, glaring at the semi-destroyed flower field - bald patches ruining the aesthetic.</p><p>"Why," he mumbles. "Why were you so fucking selfish." </p><p>
  <em>(Tommy shrugs.)</em>
</p><p>"Why?" </p><p>The dam breaks, and he lets his tears and sobs out. </p><p>"Why were you smiling?"</p><p>His knees buckle, hands gripping the dirt.</p><p>And with all his might, he cries, "TOMMY, WHY WAS THERE A BIG SMILE WHEN YOU DIED." </p><p><em>(Tommy grins, the dried blood cracking </em> <em> ,   </em></p><p>
  <em> "Why wouldn't I be happy that I got to protect my best friend?")</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The music disk kept on playing as the sun set on the ruined flower field of white carnations, and the lonely red poppy. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Why?"</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>White carnations</b><br/><span> represent pure love, eternal grief, and loyalty.</span><br/> </p><p>  <b>Poppies</b><br/><span> are a symbol of sleep, peace, and death. Poppies are also used as emblems on tombstones to symbolize eternal sleep.</span><br/> </p><p>  <span>Based off this <a href="https://youtu.be/00-8L-FtGlg">amazing animatic </a></span></p><p>Obviously this is my interpretation of: What if Tommy sacrificed himself(?) ending</p><p>Edit (March 1): Well this aged well and badly :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>